


A Special Place in Hell

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, POV First Person, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a special place in hell for women who don't convince their mates to vote for Clinton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Place in Hell

"And women who don't vote for Hillary, well there's a special place in hell for them," says Madeleine Albright on the TV; my girlfriend watches the news, I'm only half listening from the kitchen counter.

"Hey hun," my girlfriend asks.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you voting for?"

I don't even look up, "Uh...not sure, I was leaning Bernie."

"You're kidding, right? That Socialist?!"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I guess; he seems good."

"Yeah if you want a loser running against Trump."

"I mean...maybe, what...why are you so fired up about this?"

"Because it's important!"

"Is it really? Or is it just some prearranged, orchestrated shit put on for our entertainment, like wrestling?"

"You think politics is like wrestling?"

"I...I mean maybe; sometimes."

"You better vote for Hillary in the primary, I'm not even joking," my girlfriend got really serious all of a sudden.

"I just don't know about her policies; she kinda embodies corruption, ya know?"

She just stares at me, almost blankly but I can see the rage in her eyes; "I...I mean, it's not that big of a deal, right?"

She stands and approaches me; she grabs my ear and tosses me from the chair onto the ground which I hit with a loud thud.

"Ah fuck! What the fuck?!"

She stands over me and squats down before lowering her wet, gray sweat panted ass onto my face.

"I said you better fucking vote for Hillary; got me, bitch?"

"Fuck you!"

She presses her ass over my face. BRRRRRRRRRrrrrraaauuuuuuuppppp! And she holds it there as the toxic gas she released wafts quickly up my nostrils and stings the inside of my head with the foul aroma. I cough and choke on her wind.

"Now, who are you going to vote for?"

Was I seriously going to abandoned any sort of political integrity and just...

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrpppppppppp!

"Hillary!" I shouted as the hot gas blasted across my face.

"Good," my girlfriend said as she sat down, sealing me in with her last fart.

I fight hard to try to get out from under her but she remains firm.

BRRRRRRRRRrrrrrppppppp!

She farts again, but I already said what she wanted!

"You better fucking follow through on voting for her; and I will find if you didn't and, when I do, farts will be the least of your worries, understand?"

I try to nod, my face still buried under her butt. I muffled out "Yes," as well from her under.

She gets up without even looking back and takes her place back on the couch, watching TV.

I struggle on the ground, gasping for breath amongst the tainted air particles around me. I look over to her through teary eyes but she doesn't even glance, engrossed, almost sucked in by the TV.

 

At the polling place, my girlfriend is right behind me but I go into the private voting booth and feel a sense of relief; she can't see me here.

I look down at the ballot, the Democratic choices; Hillary Clinton or Bernie Sanders.

My hand floats over the option for Bernie when my girlfriend's ass appears in my mind, blowing a massive, hot fart all over my face and holding me there until I pledged to vote Clinton.

Quickly, almost shuddering, I select the option for Clinton and leave the booth, completely defeated.

My girlfriend is already done as well, she sees me exit the booth and smiles despite my empty expression.

She puts a hand on my shoulder lovingly, she whispers in my ear, "See, wasn't that easy; and now I don't have to punish you for your foolish, stupid opinions."

Somehow I felt dirtier right then more than when she farted on me.

That's when I noticed, other couples together, voting; the women looking proud, most of the men looking completely demoralized and broken.

Had it happened to all of them?

My girlfriend is on her phone as we head outside but she turns to me, "You hear, Hillary already has 85% of the vote; she's totally gonna win this state!"

I smile as genuinely as I can as my girlfriend hugs me. We keep walking; as we do I notice a couple in the alley, the man against the wall. The woman reaches up and slaps him hard, he almost falls to the ground despite her being a few feet shorter than him.

I hear her bark at him, screaming in his face, "Who are you voting for?!"

My girlfriend didn't seem to notice the loud exchange in the alley. The man's lips moved but I couldn't hear his response; I could take one good guess as to what he had answered though.


End file.
